Das Präteritum
Der Sinn der Vergangenheit Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist das Präteritum - also die Vergangenheit - die einzig wahre Zeitform. Denn in jenem Moment, wo man einen Gedanken geäußert hat, ist er auch schon wieder Teil der Vergangenheit. Und in der Zukunft lesen kann niemand wirklich - auch wenn sowas von manchen Leuten oder in der Werbung immer wieder behauptet wird: "Wir versprechen Ihrem Geschirr eine glänzende Zukunft mit Spüli 3000!" und so weiter. Aber ich will hier nicht zu sehr philosophieren sondern über die Tatsachen informieren, die es in Bezug auf die Vergangenheitsformulierungen gibt. Werfen wir dazu zunächst einen Blick in die deutsche Sprache. Die deutschen Vergangenheiten in der Theorie und in der Praxis Die Theorie Die deutsche Vergangenheit ist kompliziert. Diese Aussage ist jetzt mal nicht politisch zu interpretieren sondern rein auf den grammatikalischen Standpunkt reduziert. Nun, im Deutschen ist Vergangenheit nicht einfach gleich Präteritum, sowohl theoretisch als auch praktisch gesehen. Denn wir Deutschen haben sage und schreibe drei Vergangenheitsformen: das Präteritum als einfache Vergangenheit, das Plusquamperfekt als Vorvergangenheit und das Perfekt für Vorgänge, die aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart reichen. Das Präteritum nutzen wir für Handlungen, die sich in der Vergangenheit abspielten und dort auch abgeschlossen wurden. Dauert dagegen eine Handlung noch an, so nutzt man das Perfekt. Das Plusquamperfekt nennt man nicht ohne Grund Vorvergangenheit. Es wird benutzt, um eine Handlung zu charakterisiert, die sich vor einem anderen Geschehnis in der Vergangenheit zutrug. Die Praxis Das klingt vielleicht kompliziert, ist allerdings nicht ganz so schwer und letzten Endes auch nur noch graue Theorie. Denn allen Sprachpuristen zum Trotz wird in der deutschen Umgangssprache zumeist das Perfekt benutzt, um die Vergangenheit auszudrücken. Teilweise findet auch das Plusquamperfekt dafür Anwendung da der gefühlsmäßige Unterschied etwa zwischen "ich bin gelaufen" und "ich war gelaufen" oder aber "ich habe geschrieben" und "ich hatte geschrieben" äußerst verschwommen ist. Das Präteritum dagegen ist in der Umgangssprache auf dem Rückzug. Der Grund dafür ist die einfachere Anwendbarkeit der zusammengesetzten Zeitformen. Man muss sich nur die Konjugation der Verben "sein" und "haben" für Präsens und Präteritum merken, alle anderen Verben tauchen nur noch als Partizipien auf. Vor- und Nachteile des Präteritums Ohne Zweifel: das Präteritum wäre zwar wunderbar kurz, nur wirken die Präteritumsformen recht schwerfällig. Jemand, der stets korrekt die deutschen Zeitformen in der Umgangssprache verwenden würde, hätte bald den Ruf weg, seine Nase sehr hoch zu tragen. Daher findet das Präteritum nur noch selten in der Umgangssprache Anwendung. Aus so manchem Dialekt - vor allem den Schweizer Dialekten - ist es längst verschwunden. Die Vergangenheit kann dann nur noch durchs Perfekt wiedergegeben werden. In der (Standard-)Schriftsprache dagegen ist es nach wie vor sehr verbreitet, denn da gilt es durchaus als guter Stil, es zu benutzen. Vor- und Nachteile des Perfekts Und genau deswegen steht man da als (Standard-)Deutschlernender vor einem doppelten Problem. Zum einen, dass die Vergangenheitsformen aufgrund der Vokalwechsel in den Wortstämmen oft ein Grauen sind, gerade, weil man sie vor allem nur schreiben aber selten aussprechen muss. Zum Anderen heißt es beim Anwenden von Perfekt und Plusquamperfekt das richtige Hilfsverb zu benutzen! Denn ob da nun "sein" oder "haben" benutzt werden muss, ist nicht direkt ersichtlich. In der Regel bevorzugen transitive Verben "haben". Bei den intransitiven Verben dagegen existieren sowohl "sein"- als auch "haben"-Vertreter. Verben der Bewegung benutzen in der Regel "sein", es sei denn, sie sind transitiv, womit sich der Kreis schließt. Und dann gibt es ja noch jene Verben, wo beide Hilfsverben möglich sind, da durch die Dialekte unterschiedliche Gebräuche üblich sind. So lernt man zwar im Standarddeutsch zu sagen "ich habe dort gestanden", aber vor allem in Süddeutschland hört man sehr häufig ein "ich bin dort gestanden". Selbst vermeintlich sehr sicheren Deutschkennern droht nach längerem Aufenthalt in solchen Gegenden die Sicherheit abhanden zu kommen aufgrund des Assimilationsdrucks. Es gibt nur eine Vergangenheit im Ungarischen Mit all dem muss man sich als ungarisch Lernender nicht herumschlagen. Es gibt im Ungarischen nur eine Vergangenheitsform, das einfache Präteritum. Sollte es doch einmal nötig sein, bestimmte Handlungsverläufe als Vorvergangenheit oder in die Gegenwart hineinreichend zu kennzeichnen, dann geschieht das über Umstandsworte. Ist das nicht toll? Das Schöne an den ungarischen Verben aber ist, dass man ihre Vergangenheitsformen stets an einem bestimmten Buchstaben erkennen kann. Es gibt also für die Vergangenheit ein spezielles Suffix. An dieses wird dann stets noch die Endung für die Konjugation angefügt, also bestimmt oder unbestimmt, jenachdem. Das Suffix für die Vergangenheit Das Suffix für die Vergangenheit ist übrigens ein von den Substantiven her Bekanntes: das '-t'. Erinnern wir uns: wird an ein Substantiv ein '-t' angefügt, erhält das Substantiv so die Form des [[Akkusativ und Dativ im Ungarischen|'Akkusativ']]. Bei den Verben also ist das Suffix '-t' der Hinweis auf die Vergangenheitsform. Da fangen nun aber die Schwierigkeiten an. Denn es ist nicht immer nur ein '-t'. Bei vielen Verben ist es ein '-tt', dem aber stets ein Bindevokal vorangeht. Und dann gibt es noch Verben, die eine Mischform aus beiden Versionen haben, nämlich gewöhnlich ein '-t', aber für die 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation die '-tt'-Form. Drei Gruppen von Verben unterscheidet man also, wenn es um die Bildungsweise der Vergangenheit geht. Wird also die Vergangenheit im Ungarischen zum großen Pferdefuß? Nun, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, denn zu welcher Bildungsweise nun ein Verb neigt, hängt von seinem Wortstamm ab. Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich schon, allerdings nicht sehr viele. Es kommt vor allem einmal mehr auf die Aussprechbarkeit an. Wenn man dafür ein Gefühl entwickelt hat, hilft das schon sehr viel weiter. Vor allem aber ist es absolut unüblich, Stammvokale in den Vergangenheitsformen abzuändern. Das Fänomen der "starken Verben", wie wir es aus dem Deutschen kennen, ist im Ungarischen nicht gegeben. Und das ist doch auch schon viel wert. Die 1. Gruppe Schauen wir uns zunächst die erste Gruppe an, also jene Verben, die als Suffix für die Vergangenheitsformen schlicht ein '-t' haben wollen, in jeder Person! In diese Gruppe fallen erst einmal alle Verben, deren Verbalstämme auf folgende Buchstaben enden: '-l, -r, -n, -ny, -j' bzw. '-ly'. Des weiteren gehören in diese Gruppe die meisten jener zweisilbigen Verben, deren Stämme auf '-ad' oder '-ed' enden. Schauen wir uns dazu auf der folgenden Seite mal ein paar Beispiele an... Wohl gemerkt, es handelt sich bei den hier aufgeführten Vergangenheitsformen erst einmal nur um die Änderungen des Wortstammes. Da aber für die 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation keine Endung existiert, ist diese Stammform mit dieser Person identisch. Aber es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen, die sich analog der dritten Gruppe verhalten. Das bedeutet: fogad (empfangen), tagad '(leugnen) und '''enged '(nachgeben) bilden die - und nur die! - 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation mit -ott / -ett / -ött.' Bei den Verben '''téved '(sich irren) und szenved '''(leiden) sind in der 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation beide Bildungsweisen erlaubt. Also: Die 2.Gruppe Werfen wir nun einen Blick auf jene zweite Gruppe. Sie ändert ihre Stammform in der Vergangenheit dahin gehend, dass ''grundsätzlich'' statt eines simplen '''-t ein '-ott / -ett / -ött' an den Stamm gefügt wird. Also Doppel-t plus Bindevokal. Und wie man sicherlich schon richtig ahnt, hängt die Auswahl der richtigen Form von der Vokalharmonie ab. Was sind das nun für Verben, die es ein wenig anspruchsvoller mögen? Grundsätzlich zählen alle Verben dazu, deren Wortstamm auf zwei Konsonanten endet. Das sollte einleuchten, denn die Aussprache von drei Konsonanten hintereinander stellt schon eine gewisse Schwierigkeit dar. Auch alle Verben, die im Wortstamm auf '-ít' enden, zählen dazu. Und schließlich alle einsilbigen Verben, die im Wortstamm auf '-t' enden. Klarer Fall auch hier: die Aussprache soll auf die Weise vereinfacht werden. Ein paar Beispiele dazu: Eine Ausnahme bildet das Verb lát (sehen). Es verhält sich analog zur dritten Gruppe. Die 3.Gruppe Nun wurde die dritte Gruppe bereits mehrfach erwähnt. Was ist bei der nun so speziell? Sie bilden ihren Vergangenheitsstamm zwar schon auf '-t', aber in der 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation wollen sie partout ein '-ott / -ett / -ött'. Warum gerade nur in dieser einen Person? Nun, das hat wiederum mit der Aussprache zu tun. Denn da mit Ausnahme dieser Person stets Endungen folgen, kann ein Doppel-t als solches nur schwer artikuliert werden. Daher diese Ausnahmeregelung. Was sind das nun für Verben, die hier aus der Reihe tanzen? Die beiden letzteren Beispiele dürften bereits bekannt sein, da sie im Verlauf bereits als Ausnahmen beschrieben wurden. Verben mit Alternativen Nun ja, nicht immer ist etwas so schwer aussprechbar, wie es grammatikalisch vorgeschrieben ist. Vor allem doppelte Konsonaten am Stammende stellen für die ungarische Zunge nicht immer ein wirkliches Problem dar, wenn sie mit einem '-t' kombiniert werden sollen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es bei manchen Verben dieser Art Doppelformen. Der Stamm der Vergangenheit kann also sowohl auf '-t' gebildet werden als auch auf '-ott / -ett / -ött'. Es besteht also eine Auswahl zwischen Bildungsform 1 und 2. Für die Beugung des Verbs in der Vergangenheit können also beide Stammformen benutzt werden. Man neigt hierbei zur Nutzung der kürzeren Formen. "er stand" kann also durch áll-t oder áll-ott ausgedrückt werden. Und dann gibt es noch ein paar Verben, die uns die Wahl lassen, nach Methode 2 oder 3 den Stamm für die Vergangenheit zu bilden. Es sind jene Verben, die im Wortstamm auf ein '-d' oder auf '-ng' enden. Der Unterschied zur vorangegangenen Ausnahmeregelung besteht also darin, dass man lediglich in der 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmter Konjugation keine Wahl hat. Diese Form muss dann auf '-ott / -ett / -ött' lauten. So, jetzt einmal kräftig durchatmen... ... denn bisher ging es nur um die Bildung des Verbstamms für die Vergangenheit. Wie nun ein Verb in der Vergangenheit richtig gebeugt wird, das wird jetzt in aller Ausführlichkeit erklärt. Wie schon bei der Gegenwart gibt es auch bei der Vergangenheit die bestimmte und die unbestimmte Konjugationsform. Die Suffixe der einzelnen Personen haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit denen der Gegenwartsformen, aber vor allem bei den Bindevokalen gibt es große Unterschiede. Die unbestimmte Konjugation der Vergangenheit Fangen wir erstmal bei der unbestimmten Konjugation an. Zunächst je ein tiefvokalisch'es Beispiel für jede der drei Gruppen. Die jeweiligen Stammerweiterungen der Vergangenheit und Suffixe der Personen werden zur Verdeutlichung durch Bindestriche getrennt. Nun das ganze Spiel noch einmal, diesmal mit ein paar '''hochvokalisch'en Vertretern der drei Gruppen. Man beachte den Unterschied zwischen '''építettetek und építettek. Wem das zu viele et-Laute auf einmal sein sollten, der denke an folgendes deutsches Beispiel: retten - rettete - gerettet - der Gerettete Die Unterschiede der Suffixe zwischen unbestimmter Gegenwarts- und Vergangenheitskonjugation Ich fasse also einmal die Unterschiede zwischen Gegenwarts- und Vergangenheitssuffixen bei der unbestimmt'''en Konjugation zusammen: Wie man also erkennt, taucht das "-ö'''-" für labiale Verben in der Vergangenheit nicht mehr als Bindevokal auf. In der 1.Person Einzahl der Vergangenheit sind also die Bindevokale immer''' -a-''' oder '-e-', niemals -'o-' oder '-ö-'. Auch verschwindet das '-k' hier zugunsten des '-m'. Dieses Fänomen taucht in der Gegenwart bei den ik-'Verben auf! In der 2.Person Einzahl ist der Bindevokal stets lang. Statt des '-sz taucht hier nun stets ein '-l' auf. Auch dies ist aus der Gegenwart bereits als Ausnahmeerscheinung bekannt. Und in der 3.Person Mehrzahl fällt in der Vergangenheit das '-n-' weg. Schauen wir uns nun noch ein paar weitere Beispiele für die unbestimmte Konjugation an: mond '(sagen) Vergangenheit:'mond(ot)tam, mond(ot)tál, mondott, mond(ot)tunk, mond(ot)tatok, mond(ot)tak Gegenwart: mondok, mondasz, mond, mondunk, mondotok, mondanak ' ' Infinitiv:' mondani' Wie schon erwähnt, kann mond analog zu Gruppe 2 oder 3 konjugiert werden. Es stehen zwar zwei Konsonanten am Wortende, allerdings ist der letzte Buchstabe ein '-d'. ért (verstehen) Vergangenheit:értettem, értettél, értett, értettünk, értettetek, értettek Gegenwart: értek, értesz, ért, értünk, értetek, értenek Infinitiv: érteni Hier ist der Fall eindeutig: doppelter Konsonant ohne weichen Laut am Stammende, also gehört das Verb ért zur Gruppe 2. Es ginge auch von der Aussprache her gar nicht anders. hív '(rufen) Vergangenheit:'hívtam, hívtál, hívott, hívtunk, hívtatok, hívtak Gegenwart: hívok, hívsz, hív, hívunk, hívtok, hívnak ''' Infinitiv: '''hívni Ein Fall für Gruppe 3, denn hívt 'allein wäre nur schwer aussprechbar. Sonst stellt das '-t kein Problem dar. Dran denken: hív ist tiefvokalisch! köhög '(husten) Vergangenheit:'köhögtem, köhögtél, köhögött, köhögtünk, köhögtetek, köhögtek Gegenwart: köhögök, köhögsz, köhög, köhögünk, köhögtök, köhögnek ''' Infinitiv: '''köhögni Wieder ein Fall für Gruppe 3. Die Vergangenheit ist sicher etwas, was schon immer schwer zu verdauen war. Und da man oftmals auch im Ungarischen nicht so ganz sicher ist, wie denn nun die Form der 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmer Konjugation richtig lauten muss, helfen hier die Wörterbücher weiter. Ähnlich wie bei den Substantiven, wo der Bindevokal für den Akkusativ mit angegeben wird, findet sich ein ähnlicher Hinweis bei den Verben. Also ist man nicht ganz auf sich und sein Sprachgefühl allein gestellt. Die bestimmte Konjugation der Vergangenheit Wie schon gesagt: dies waren die Vergangenheitsformen der unbestimmten Konjugation. Fehlen nun also noch jene der bestimmten Konjugation. Kleiner Trost: hier gibt es kein Hin-und-Her mehr zwischen '-t'- und '-tt'-Formen. Bildet ein Verb seinen Stamm auf '-t', dann tut es dies in allen Personen, das gleiche für '-tt'. Das liegt daran, dass die 3.Person Einzahl nicht mehr endungslos ist. Fangen wir also wieder bei den tiefvokalischen Verben an. Die in der untersten Zeile angegebene Form ist jene Spezialform, wenn eine Handlung von der 1.Person Einzahl auf die 2.Person Einzahl gerichtet ist. Schon vergessen? Man erinnere sich an das [[Das_Präsens#Die_bestimmte_Konjugation|'"Ich liebe dich"-Beispiel']], nur das ganze jetzt für die Vergangenheit. Und nun noch einige hochvokalische Beispiele für die bestimmte Konjugation der Vergangenheit. Unterschiede in den Suffixen zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart Schauen wir uns nun auch hier die Unterschiede zwischen Vergangenheits-''' und '''Gegenwartsformen der bestimmten Konjugation an. Und wie man sieht, fallen die Unterschiede nicht sehr bombastisch aus. In der 1. und 2.Person Einzahl ist in vielen Fällen nur das Vergangenheitszeichen '-t-' bzw. '-tt'- der einzige Unterschied zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. In der 2. und 3.Person Mehrzahl taucht als zusätzliches Merkmal ein '-j-' in der Gegenwart auf, das allerdings bei vorangehenden Zischlauten assimiliert wird. Unterschiede in den Suffixen zwischen bestimmter und unbestimmter Konjugation der Vergangenheit Aber auch die Unterschiede zwischen bestimmter und u'nbestimmter Konjugation' in der Vergangenheit sind einen Vergleich wert. Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, existiert für die 1.Person Einzahl kein Unterschied mehr. Bei der 2. und 3.Person Mehrzahl wird der Unterschied lediglich durch die Länge eines Vokales gekennzeichnet. Hier gilt also, noch viel genauer hinzuhören, um den Unterschied festzustellen. Ob nun Bestimmtheit oder Unbestimmtheit vorliegt, lässt sich jedoch meist auch an anderen Satzgliedern erkennen. Schauen wir uns nun der Vollständigkeit halber mal zwei Beispiele für Verben in ihren Konjugationsformen für die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart an: Wer das alles ohne Probleme herbeten kann, der hat die ungarische Vergangenheit intus, zumindestens was die Grammatik angeht. Allerdings noch nicht ganz... Wo bliebe schließlich der Reiz der Grammatik einer jeden Sprache, wenn es nicht doch jene Ausnahme-Verben gäbe, deren Formen eben doch ein wenig von der Regel abweichen. Und natürlich gibt es diese auch im Ungarischen. Um deren Vergangenheitsformen soll es jetzt gehen. Die Ausnahmefälle Die Vergangenheit von van Ein Ausnahme-Verb ist von der Gegenwartsform her bereits bekannt. Und es stellt auch gleichzeitig auch die größte Ausnahme dar: [[van|'van']] Näheres zu seinem Gebrauch ist im Kapitel über das [[Das Verb "sein"|'"sein"-Verb']] erläutert. Damit nun weiter zu den restlichen, weit weniger schwierigeren Ausnahme-Verben. Man kann fast verallgemeinernd sagen, dass sie alle ihren Stammendkonsonanten auf ein '-t-' ändern und somit stets in Verbindung mit dem Vergangenheitszeichen '-t' ein Doppel-t am Stammende bilden. Das ist gewissermaßen ein Markenzeichen der unregelmäßigen Verben für ihre Vergangenheitsformen, von der es nur eine Handvoll Ausnahmen gibt. Die Vergangenheitsformen von jön und megy Ich schreite damit voran zu den beiden wichtigsten Verben der Fortbewegung, nämlich jön und megy. Diese sind in der Gegenwartskonjugation ein paar Sonderlinge, die von Person zu Person den Stammkonsonanten wechseln. Keine Angst: in der Vergangenheit tun sie das nicht. Hier werden alle Konjugationsformen mit einem einheitlichen Stamm gebildet. Und auch die Endungen sind regelmäßig. jön '''(kommen) Gegenwart: jövök, jössz, jön, jövünk, jöttök, jönnek ' Vergangenheit: '''jöttem, jöttél, jött, jöttünk, jöttetek, jöttek ' Infinitiv: jönni megy(gehen, sich entfernen) Gegenwart:megyek, mész/mégy, megy, megyünk, mentek, mennek ' Vergangenheit: '''mentem, mentél, ment, mentünk, mentetek, mentek ' Infitiniv: '''menni Wie man sieht, taucht die Form mentek in beiden Zeiten auf, für zwei unterschiedliche Personen. Somit muss der Sinngehalt dem Kontext entnommen werden. Da jön 'und '''megy '''intransitive Verben sind, existieren keine bestimmten Konjugationsformen. Die Vergangenheitsformen der sz-Stamm-Verben Als nächstes stehen nun jene sieben Verben auf dem Programm, die in der Gegenwart ihren Stammvokal von '-sz-''' nach '-n-' ändern, wenn von den Konjugationsformen in den Infinitiv gewechselt wird: '''tesz, vesz, visz, hisz, lesz, eszik, iszik Die ersten fünf stellen kein großes Problem dar. Anstelle des Stamm'''-sz-''' taucht nun ein '-t-' im Stamm auf, so dass in Kombination mit dem Vergangenheitszeichen '-t-' stets ein '-tt'- am Stammende erscheint. Da deren Gegenwartsformen also recht einfach sind, beschränke ich mich auf die Aufführung der Vergangenheitsformen: tesz(tun, stellen, legen, machen) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): tettem, tettél, tett, tettünk, tettetek, tettek ''' Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''tettem, tetted, tette, tettük, tettétek, tették Infitiniv: tenni vesz(nehmen, kaufen) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): vettem, vettél, vett, vettünk, vettetek, vettek Vergangenheit (bestimmt): vettem, vetted, vette, vettük, vettétek, vették Infitiniv: venni visz(tragen, mitnehmen, bringen) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt):' ' vittem, vittél, vitt, vittünk, vittetek, vittek ' Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''vittem, vitted, vitte, vittük, vittétek, vitték ' Infitiniv: '''vinni hisz(glauben) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt):' ' hittem, hittél, hitt, hittünk, hittetek, hittek ''' Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''hittem, hitted, hitte, hittük, hittétek, hitték Infitiniv: hinni Bei lesz '''wird die Sache noch ein wenig einfacher. Da dieses Verb intransitiv ist, gibt es nur eine unbestimmte Vergangenheit. '''lesz(werden) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): lettem, lettél, lett, lettünk, lettetek, lettek Infitiniv: lenni Übersetzt werden diese Formen nun mit "ich wurde, du wurdest..." usw. Die ungarischen Formen dieses Verbs werden wirklich nur als Vollverb benutzt. Im Deutschen tauchen sie ja auch als Hilfsverb auf, um das Präteritum Passiv zu bilden: "ich wurde reingelegt, du wurdest reingelegt..." Es sei noch einmal daran erinnert, dass es im Ungarischen kein Passiv mehr gibt. Und selbst, als es diese Formen noch gab, wurden sie auf ganz andere Art und Weise gebildet. Ein klein wenig schwerer machen es uns die Verben der Ernährung, also eszik '''und '''iszik. Auch hier wechselt der Stammvokal in der Vergangenheit von '-sz-' zum '-t-', womit im Groben gesagt werden kann, dass die entsprechenden Formen analog denen von tesz, vesz... gebildet werden. ABER: die 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Konjugation tanzt hier aus der Reihe! eszik(essen) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): ettem, ettél, evett, ettünk, ettetek, ettek ' Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''ettem, etted, ette, ettük, ettétek, ették ' Infitiniv: '''enni iszik(trinken) Vergangenheit (unbestimmt):' ' ittam, ittál, ivott, ittunk, ittatok, ittak ' Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''ittam, ittad, itta, ittuk, ittátok, itták ' Infitiniv: '''inni Die Vergangenheitsformen der v-Stamm-Verben Und es folgen - nicht zu vergessen - nun noch die sogenannten v-Stamm-Verben in der Reihe von Ausnahmefällen. Sie zeichnen sich ja dadurch aus, dass in den meisten Personen ein''' -v-''' im Stamm auftaucht, das jedoch im Infinitiv unerwähnt bleibt. Für die Vergangenheitsformen gilt nun, dass dieses '-v-' nicht mehr auftaucht, dafür aber an seiner Stelle ein '-t-', und zwar in JEDER Person. Außerdem gilt: der lange Stammvokal bleibt in jeder Person der Vergangenheit erhalten. Da die Gegenwartsformen etwas speziell sind, werden sie hier noch einmal mit aufgeführt. [[Löö|'lő ']](schießen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt):' lövök, lősz, lő, lövünk, lőtök, lőnek' Gegenwart (bestimmt): lövöm, lövöd, lövi, lőjük, lövitek, lövik Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): lőttem, lőttél, lőtt, lőttünk, lőttetek, lőttek Vergangenheit (bestimmt):' lőttem, lőtted, lőtte, lőttük, lőttétek, lőtték' Infinitiv: lőni [[Szöö|'sző ']](weben) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): szövök, szősz, sző, szövünk, szőtök, szőnek Gegenwart (bestimmt): szövöm, szövöd, szövi, szőjük, szövitek, szövik Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): szőttem, szőttél, szőtt, szőttünk, szőttetek, szőttek Vergangenheit (bestimmt):' szőttem, szőtted, szőtte, szőttük, szőttétek, szőtték' Infinitiv: szőni [[Ró|'ró ']](rügen; einkerben) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): rovok, rósz, ró, rovunk, rótok, rónak Gegenwart (bestimmt): rovom, rovod, rója, rójuk, rójátok, róják Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): róttam, róttál, rótt, róttunk, róttatok, róttak '''Vergangenheit (bestimmt): '''róttam, róttad, rótta, róttuk, róttátok, rótták Infinitiv: róni Die Verben fő 'und '''nő '''sind intransitiv, aus diesem Grunde gibt es hier keine bestimmten Formen. [[Föö|'fő ''']](kochen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): '''fövök, fősz, fő, fövünk, főtök, főnek Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): főttem, főttél, főtt, főttünk, főttetek, főttek Infinitiv: főni [[Nöö|'nő']] (wachsen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): növök, nősz, nő, növünk, nőtök, nőnek ' Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): '''nőttem, nőttél, nőtt, nőttünk, nőttetek, nőttek ' Infinitiv: '''nőni Drei ik-Verben mit spezieller Konjugation: fekszik, alszik und nyugszik Und quasi als krönender Abschluss der Ausnahme-Verben folgen nun drei Vertreter, die sich in der Gegenwart nicht sonderlich von der Norm abheben: [[fekszik|'fekszik']], [[alszik|'alszik']] und [[nyugszik|'nyugszik']]. Wie man sieht, sind es allesamt ik-'''Verben. Allerdings haben diese drei eine kleine Macke, was den Infinitiv angeht. Und an diese Infinitivform angelehnt erfolgt die Konjugation der Vergangenheit. Damit alles seine Vollständigkeit hat, werden alle drei Verben nun komplett durchkonjugiert aufgeführt: '''fekszik (liegen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): fekszem, fekszel, fekszik, fekszünk, fekszetek, fekszenek Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): feküdtem, feküdtél, feküdt, feküdtünk, feküdtetek, feküdtek Infinitiv: feküdni alszik '''(schlafen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): '''alszom, alszol, alszik, alszunk, alszotok/alusztok, alsnak/alusznak Vergangenheit (unbestimmt):aludtam, aludtál, aludt, aludtunk, aludtatok, aludtak Infinitiv: aludni nyugszik '''(ruhen) Gegenwart (unbestimmt): '''nyugszom, nyugszol, nyugszik, nyugszunk, nyugszotok, nyugsznak Vergangenheit (unbestimmt): nyugodtam, nyugodtál, nyugodott, nyugodtunk, nyugodtatok, nyugodtak Infinitiv: nyugodni Resümee Je nachdem, wie man es sehen will, gestaltet sich die Bildung der Vergangenheit im Ungarischen von relativ einfach bis ziemlich schwierig. Es gilt zu bedenken, dass es nur eine Vergangenheitszeitform gibt, im Gegensatz zu drei Formen im Deutschen und Englischen oder gar vier im Französischen. Weiterhin gilt aufzuführen, dass die Zahl der Ausnahmeverben relativ gering ist und diese zumeist einem recht einfachen Schema folgen. Wechselnde Stammvokale, wie man sie im Deutschen oder Englischen bei den sogenannten starken Verben im Kopf behalten muss, existieren im Ungarischen also nicht. Die Schwierigkeit besteht dagegen darin, dass es die drei Gruppen von Verben gibt, nach denen bei der Vergangenheitsbildung unterschieden werden muss. Hat man aber ein Gefühl für die Aussprache entwickelt, hilft das meist schon sehr viel weiter. Denn die unterschiedlichen Formen sind letzten Endes nichts weiter als eine Anpassung der Grammatik an die Grenzen, die die Aussprachefähigkeit eines Wortes setzt. Kategorie:Grammatik